Funds are requested to support the Gordon Research Conference on Vascular Cell Biology to be held Jan 27- Feb 1, 2013 in Ventura, CA. Vascular biology is an emerging discipline which has provided important insights into our understanding of most if not all organ systems. Vascular biology research has been translated into many clinical disciplines such as oncology, internal medicine and cardiology. Importantly, current vascular research promises to lead to novel insights of disease mechanisms and novel therapeutic targets of important diseases such as cancer, ischemic cardiovascular diseases, chronic inflammatory diseases, diabetes, congenital vascular diseases and neurological conditions. The conference will cover a range of cutting-edge topics including developmental signals and vascular malformations, frontiers in genetics and genomics, pathobiology of gaseous and lipid mediator signals, regenerative / stem cell biology, matrix and biomechanical signaling, cell biological frontiers, novel therapeutics and vascular immunology. The meeting will bring together speakers, discussants and participants who represent a wide range of disciplines, approaches and systems- thus promoting interdisciplinary discussions and insights. The small size of the conference and the informal atmosphere will facilitate discussion and interactions. Young investigators and trainees will have ample opportunities to discuss science and to network with senior colleagues who are leaders in their fields. Major advances in our understanding of regulatory mechanisms in vascular biology, especially new insights into cell-cell communication and vascular disturbances in various diseases as well as critical analysis of the current state of therapeutics make this a particularly timely and scientifically exciting meeting.